Worth The Wait
by AssbuttInTheImpala
Summary: Dean has been pining after Castiel for three long months until he finally has an idea that changes it all. Series of One Shots with Alpha!Dean and Omega!Castiel who are skinwalkers. Warning for future Mpreg. Each chapter will have it's own summary and warnings.
1. The First Time

**Summary: **Dean has been pining after Castiel for three long months until he finally has an idea that changes it all

**Warnings:** Knotting, Claiming, Topping from bottom, Marking

* * *

Castiel had always a gentle soul even before he'd met Dean. Dean had heard stories from Castiel's brothers of how when he was younger he would strip to his birthday suit and run free round their garden to chase the bees and smell the flowers. When they had first met, it was that kind and innocent character that had Dean pining for the other man. He knew from the moment he first smelt him that he was his true mate. The omega smelled of sweet, sweet honey and lilies and once the scent hit the alpha's senses, he was a goner. He had courted his mate for three long months trying and failing for the younger man to agree to give him a chance but the omega was more interested in tending to his garden and looking after his bees than to date the alpha. Dean had tried nearly everything he could think of including showing off his impressive wolf form but it hadn't worked until he finally had an idea. With his last bit of savings, Dean made his purchase before he made his way to surprise the stubborn omega.

It took a small amount of convincing, but once the alpha had assured him that he had nothing to worry about, the omega agreed to come with a sigh. Dean bounced in his seat of his '67 Chevy impala as he drove to the location. Once they arrived in the abandoned wood, Dean stepped out of the car and made his way to the passenger side to open the door for his beloved. After a joke about bringing him there to murder him, Castiel let Dean take his hand and lead him into the wood. When they stepped into the clearing, Castiel gasped and looked over at Dean completely confused.

"I bought this for you, my love" Dean spoke to ease the confusion. Dean gestured around the clearing where various gardens grew wild flowers along with Castiel's favourites which he grew at his family home. Off to the right of the clearing was a small pathway which Dean walked over to and pulled a dumbfounded Castiel along with him. When they reached the end of the path, a two story cottage was there to greet them. Dean smiled up at the home that he wanted to share with the man beside him before he turned to look at the omega and stooped to one knee. "I know you adore the outdoors, I know you love to care for flowers and bees, I know you see me as a buffoon for courting you for these past three months but I want to share a home with you. I want to be your mate. I want you to be free in this forest and I want to be by your side as you tend to our home. Please my beloved Castiel, will you be my mate" Dean stared up at the man who had tears in his eyes as he bit down on his lower lip. The hesitation had Dean worried. He believed Castiel would say no and he would be left with nothing but an empty home and a broken heart. He dipped his head defeated and stared at the ground as he let Castiel's hand fall from his grip. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he would not let them. An alpha did not cry.

The sound of a gentle thud in front of him startled him before soft hands cupped his cheeks and raised his head to meet the eyes of the omega. "You are no buffoon," Castiel smiled "My beloved" he added before surging forward and claiming the alpha's lips with his own. It was demanding and loving at the same time. Their tongues tangled and teeth clashed as hands roamed. When they parted, breathless and desperate for more, Dean cupped Castiel's cheeks with his own hands and leant his forehead against the omega's. He could smell the want of the omega's pheromones as he sniffed the air and the urge of want from his inner wolf that surged through him had him growling into the peaceful silence. "Take me, alpha" Castiel whispered "Make me yours"

Dean couldn't hold back a moment longer. He wrapped his arms around the omega's waist and lifted him up. The other man took the initiative and wrapped his legs around the stronger man's waist and arms around his shoulders while he carried him across the threshold of their new home. They barely made it to the beaten, old sofa that had been in the house when he had bought it and smelled damp and musty before clothes were shed. Naked beneath him, Dean couldn't help but glance over his beloved's form that he had dreamed of ever since the first moment his scent hit his nose. The man was gorgeous. He had never laid eyes on his wolf form but he could see the glint in the omega's piercing blue eyes that showed the wolf submitting. Castiel bared his neck for the alpha and Dean let out a possessive groan at the sight before he covered Castiel's body with his own as he licked and sucked at the expansive skin before him. He couldn't stop sniffing and licking the flesh where his beloved's scent was strongest all the while the omega underneath him writhed and moaned.

Alpha," the omega breathed "Please" he begged. And what kind of alpha would Dean be if he didn't give his mate what he wanted? Without hesitation, Dean slipped his hand down to the omega's entrance feeling the slick on his thighs and down the cleft of his ass. He thrust one finger into the tight opening and revealed in the whimper Castiel let out. He had no intentions of hurting his beloved to show him what a good alpha he would be for his mate so he took his time to stretch him until a growl rumbled through the chest beneath him. Dean looked down with wide eyes as Castiel growled out "Hurry up and knot me before I take it myself" The alpha isn't ashamed of the whimper he let out at the thought.

"Do it my beloved" Dean whispered into the ear of the omega as he continued to stretch his opening with one finger "Take what you need from me" In one swift motion, Dean suddenly found himself on his back with the omega sat on his chest smirking down at him.

"Gladly" Castiel grinned before he reached behind and grabbed Dean's hand. He took two fingers and pushed them into his hole and groaned at the feeling as Dean watched in awe at the sight before him. Castiel's eyes were closed and his head thrown back with his hands braced on Dean's thighs as his hips rolled down onto Dean's hand. After a few moments, Castiel demanded another and Dean was in no position to deny him and quickly conceded to the request and slipped in a third finger. "Fuck" the omega gasped above him "Touch me, Dean" Dean hastily removed his grip from Castiel's hip and wrapped his hand around the omega's cock. It's smaller than his own but it's beautiful and perfect in his grip. Dean watched entranced as the flushed, pink head disappeared and reappeared in his tight fist as Castiel's hips rocked back onto his fingers before they fucked up into his hand. Dean believed he could come from just the sight and feel of Castiel around his hands but before he can even think of it, the omega stopped his movement and rose onto his knees. "Inside, Dean. Now" he growled.

"Fuck" Dean swore in awe. He never thought free spirited, innocent Castiel would be so demanding but it would be a lie if Dean said he wasn't turned on. He loved how the omega took what he wanted and had no worries about the status quo when it came to mating. While Dean was still trapped in his trance, Castiel grew exasperated and took matters into his own hands. He once again reached behind him and pulled Dean's hand free of his body before he wrapped his fingers around the alpha's girth and guided it to his entrance. Dean hissed at the contact before he let out a loud groan that could well have come from his inner wolf as his head breached the rim of the omega's slick channel. "Oh god" Dean gasped as Castiel sunk lower onto his erection. As the omega's walls closed around him, Dean fought not to pop his knot right then and there. The feeling of the tight heat around his cock was so surreal that he had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming out and spilling his loud prematurely. While the alpha panted, eyes squeezed shut and hands gripped like a vice to Castiel's hips, he felt a hand brush down his check and words panted into his ear.

"I'm going to move now, Dean" the omega warned and before Dean could even open his eyes, Castiel lifted up before he slammed back down. The air was punched out of Dean's lungs at the motion and he let out a deafening groan that was matched by the man above him. "Fuck" the man keened as he set a pace of rising and falling onto the alpha's cock. Dean finally opened his eyes unable to miss anymore of the life changing event that was happening before him. He needed to commit every second to memory of the day he finally claimed his mate. Finally, Dean got with the programme and instead of being a bystander, he became an active participant and thrust his hips up to meet Castiel's downward motion. "Yes, Dean" the omega panted "fuck my ass, Dean. Make me yours" he commanded. They set a brutal pace as they chased their orgasms. Dean thrived on the noises he was able to elect from the man above him who was slowly losing control of his body and words. "So good Dean. Don't fucking stop. Touch me, Dean. Make me come all over you"

Dean's alpha wolf tried to convince him that he needed to take back some control in the mating but he crushed down the thoughts and just gave in to what the omega demanded. It was so sexy to have this man that he had been pining over and wooing for months finally on top of him demanding to be taken care of. It was such a major turn on and he hoped it would be like this every time they were together. The grip of Dean's fingers against Castiel's hip relented and he moved his hand to once again wrap around the pretty cock before him and began to strip it. Castiel groaned and pumped his hips faster which changed the angle slightly. With a hoarse cry that released from Castiel's mouth, Dean knew he hit the special spot inside him and began to thrust in earnest in the same exact spot. "You like that, beloved?"

"Fuck yes alpha. Right there... Don't stop... Please..." Castiel cried as his hands moved to Dean's chest and dug his nails in. Dean cried out and the sudden pain but couldn't deny the surge of thrill that ran through him as the omega dragged his nails down. A few skilled thrusts later and Castiel was crying out his orgasm as he spilled all over Dean's hand and chest. Dean watched in awe as the body above him spasmed with pleasure. When his body stilled, Castiel finally opened his eyes and looked down upon the alpha. "Why did you stop?" He taunted "Fuck my ass alpha. Knot me. Cover my insides with your seed" Dean lay gobsmacked at the form above him before he surged up and cradled the omega's body close. He kissed him as if he was dying while his hips continued to thrust up into the pliant body. The omega was crying out as Dean pumped into his over-sensitive body, willing the alpha to knot him. Dean felt the pool in his gut and somehow the omega knew he was about to blow and bared his neck for the alpha to bite down. Dean bit into the flesh and sucked tasting the metallic liquid on his tongue as he popped his knot and came in wave after wave of pleasure into his beloved.

Once he came down from his high, he realised that the omega was cradling his head and brushing his fingers through his sweat damp hair while he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. "Perfect alpha. You are so good to me, my beloved. Together we will make this our home"

The alpha fought back the urge to cry as his dream of having the one he loves in his arms had come true and they were finally going to be the pair that he had always knew they were destined to be. He wrapped his arms tight around the body in his lap and squeezed while he lapped at the bite he had left as a sign of his claim. When the smaller man giggled and writhed in his lap, Dean let out a small hiss at the sensation on his sensitive member. Dean lay back down onto the couch bring his new mate with him and cradled him to his chest as they waited for the knot to die down.

"Why did you take so long to let me in?" Dean asked genuinely confused as to why the omega had taunted him for so long if he was always going to let the alpha be his mate.

The omega lifted his head and looked up at the alpha with a shy smile on his face and Dean wondered how a man who acted like an alpha in bed could possibly be so innocent afterwards "I needed to know you wanted this as much as I did. I knew you wanted to knot me but I wasn't sure you wanted me for your mate to share a life with but with this," the omega gestured around the home "I know you want me for life and not just as a toy for pleasure"

Dean raised his hand and brushed the hair away from the omega's forehead so he could place a tender kiss to this heated skin. "You were never just a toy, my beloved. I wanted you to be by my side from the start. You are a wonderful, perfect being and I am awed that you have let me take you as my mate" Castiel raised his head further to meet Dean's lips with his own in a slow, loving kiss that lacked the urgency they had shared before and made way for the commitment and love they had for each other to shine through. As they parted, Dean brushed his finger over the mark he had left on the omega's skin and revelled in the shiver that ran through the omega's body. "Mine" he whispered into the omega's hair as he snuggled into the alpha's warm chest.

"Yours" he replied before he drifted off into sleep. Dean reached down to grab the blanket that had been tossed to the floor in their urgency and threw it over their naked bodies. It reeked with age and the damp smell that was prominent throughout the cottage. As he watched the smaller man sleep, he couldn't help but let a tear fall. There was no one there to see it and he would deny it if anyone asked but he was too happy to hold back any longer. Castiel was in his arms. His beloved was his mate and they were going to make this beaten, old cottage their own. Dean raised his hand and wiped away the tears before he wrapped his arms tighter around the body on his chest. He felt Castiel snuggle impossibly closer before the alpha placed a light kiss to the mop of unruly black hair. Slowly, as not to wake the omega, Dean rested his head onto the top of Castiel's and drifted off into his own slumber.

* * *

**A/N I started this while I'm waiting for my laptop to be fixed so I can continue on the HS!AU I've started and I don't know how long that will be so I'm writing this on my iPad. Sorry for any mistakes. Also my tumblr is 'assbuttintheimpalafiction' if you want to follow me there :)**


	2. Early Mornings

**Summary: **Finally settled in their home, Dean loves spending his morning with his mate

**Warnings: **Anal Sex, Masturbation, Mentions of Mpreg

* * *

The warm rays of the morning sun roused Dean from his slumber slowly. He knew without opening his eyes that his mate was not in the bed. He never was in the mornings. The omega had always been an early riser preferring to get up and tend to his garden and his hive in the early morning rather than stay in bed and have to slave through the hot midday sun. Dean flopped to his back and groggily rubbed his eyes of sleep letting the thin sheet slide from his naked body. With a groan, Dean spun his body around to plant his feet on the floor while he tried to wake up. He ran a hand through his hair and messed it up slightly before he stood to his feet and went to find his mate.

At an old man's pace, Dean made his way down the creaky wooden steps to find the front door wide open. He sniffed the air and relished in the smell that was pine and sap thankful that they had finally rid the place of its damp, musty smell that had plagued their home when they first moved in. It was no easy task, but Castiel slowly transformed the run down cottage into a work of art that was homely and welcoming to its owners as well as any visitors that they had over. It was so much more than Dean had dreamed it would be and that was all down to the creative mind of his beloved. He had done all the interior decorating as well as the exterior work that had needed to be redone himself (of course Dean helped and strictly followed his mate's instructions) and all under budget. The man was a genius and an amazing bargain hunter. Dean was brought to the present as he tripped on the last step always forgetting the loose floorboard that they hadn't got around to fixing yet. There had been other things that needed to be fixed first including renovating the bathroom so that they could have the luxury of actual running water rather than having to boil the kettle and run the water up like they had to when they first moved in. One day they will get round to fixing it and if Dean knows Castiel (and he does) the man will not rest until their home is complete.

As Dean stepped through the open door, he scratched at his bare stomach before he shivered at the cool morning breeze that flowed over his naked form. He adjusted quickly and stepped down off the porch into the heat of the early morning summer sun. Even at nine in the morning, the day was starting to heat up and the pair will need to keep in the shade soon or swelter from the heat. In search of his beloved, Dean walked down the familiar stone path that led to the clearing where all Castiel's plants grew. To save money, the omega had taken to growing his own fruit and vegetables for the pair to eat and even though Dean had always been a red meat enthusiast, he still ate everything the omega provided because it was Castiel who grew it and he could not bear to disappoint his mate.

Once Dean entered the clearing, he laid eyes on his mate who was tending to the rose bushes. He had the watering can in hand and was wetting the soil to nurture the flowers as Dean sneaked up to him. The alpha can't help but admire the equally naked form that was his mate. The man was absolutely stunning. His skin was tanned from all the work they do in the sun as seeing they lived in such a secluded spot, they had no need to cover their bodies. It made it easier for them to shift to their wolf forms without the hassle of having to strip their clothes. His muscles were defined yet still lithe from the hard labour he put into the grounds and their home. His skin unmarked except for the one bite on his neck from the first time they mated and Dean couldn't stop the possessiveness that surged through him at the sight of it. His footsteps were quiet but he knew that his mate could smell him and his assumption was proven correct as when he wraps his hands around the omega's waist he was undeterred and only hummed in approval as he continued with his work.

"Good morning my beloved" the alpha greeted as he pressed butterfly kisses to the omega's neck.

"Good morning it is" Castiel replied "I have almost finished my work. Go get the spare can so we can finish this faster"

Dean was quick into action as he did what his mate requested. He had done this many times before and knew the methodical way in which Castiel tended to his gardens. It had taken many, many mornings of watching and listening to Castiel as he explained how much water to give each plant and how to pour it but once he got the hang of it, Castiel finally let him do it on his own (although Dean knows he was under a watchful eye). Half an hour later, the gardens were successfully tended to and Dean could finally have the attention of his mate. The alpha knew that Castiel would always finish his work in the garden before he gives Dean the attention he craves but the omega always makes up for it when he does. Once the watering cans and gloves were away in the shed the alpha built for the omega's birthday, Dean finally received his good morning kiss. Their tongues tangled as Dean's hands rested on the hips of the smaller man while there were hands in his hair messing up his already unruly bed hair.

"Join me for a run?" the omega requested as they parted. Dean smiled in reply before he stepped back from the omega to change into his wolf form. The omega changed first and Dean watched as his mate transformed into his wolf. His fur was black as his hair and just as unruly while his eyes stayed the same piercing blue. He was small compared to Dean but compared to most omega's he is big. He came to waist height when he was on all fours and Dean petted his head lovingly as he looked down at his mate. The wolf leant into the touch before he licked teasingly at the alpha's limp cock. Dean growled as the omega quickly darted away and off into the forest. Dean changed into his wolf form, his hair a sandy brown colour and eyes jade green. He was almost twice the size of Castiel's form so the head start that the omega had wouldn't be a match for the alpha's longer legs. As soon as he hit the shade line of the trees, the alpha sniffed the air for his mate's scent. It didn't take long to pick it up and he quickly darted between the trees in search of his mate for the second time that morning.

Dean could smell the scent getting stronger as he got closer to the omega. The smell of honey became sweeter and sweeter and lilies stronger and stronger until he arrived at another clearing where a small stream ran. The alpha stopped in his tracks as he admired his omega who was across the other side of the stream dripping wet. The omega looked slightly startled that the alpha caught up so quickly but he was swift to react and ran off again. Dean growled again in annoyance that his mate was forcing him to chase him but he knew that once he caught him, he could have his way with him. With a giant leap, the alpha cleared the stream easily unlike Castiel and managed to keep completely dry. With the added scent to his mate's fur, it became harder to track and Dean's human form smirked at the realisation that Castiel has done it on purpose. However, the scent was so, unusually strong that the alpha was able to still track the path.

Within moments, the alpha had closed in on the omega and he nipped playfully at his heels to tell him just how close he was behind. Castiel let out a small whimper that the game was over so soon as Dean closed in and jumped onto the smaller wolf. The omega turned to his back as he shifted back to his human form will Dean stayed as his wolf and licked every inch of skin he could reach on the man below him. The smaller man was giggling and begging Dean to stop his ministrations before Dean finally gave in and changed back to his human form. As soon as he was able, Dean cradled Castiel's head in his hands and leant down to claim the man's lips with his own. Hands gripped his hair while their tongues tangled and breaths mingled.

"You are beautiful, my beloved" Dean whispered as their noses touched and they caught their breath after their exercise and kiss. The blush that graced the blue-eyed man's cheeks at Dean's words made him feel warm inside as he nuzzled into the man's neck to lick at the bite mark. He inhaled his mate's scent before he completely froze. The scent was unbelievably sweet. Of course, Castiel always smelled of honey and lilies but as the alpha sniffed once again, he could smell the sweetness so much stronger than normal. He pulled back and looked into his mate's eyes in search of the answer. "Are you in heat, my love?"

The smaller man blushed and looked away too embarrassed to look at his alpha. "Soon" he whispered as if he should be ashamed that he was going into heat. Dean moved one of his hands and shifted his weight to the other to steady himself while he turned Castiel's head so their eyes could meet.

"Do you wish for me to leave while you are in heat?" Dean's inner wolf growled at the prospect of leaving his mate to fend for himself during his heat but the pair had not talked of what they would do once Castiel hit his heat. They had not yet had to experience one together and Dean had no idea how his mate felt on the subject of pups. They were still only young in age and in their relationship but Dean was ready for pups he just didn't know if his mate was too. If needed, he would leave Castiel for the three days his heat would last, as hard as it would be, and return once it was over. It wasn't something he wanted to do but if his omega asked him to, he would.

"No" the omega replied "I don't wish you to leave me" the blush on Castiel's cheeks turned darker and the alpha's possessiveness at the fact that his mate had more or less just told him he was ready for pups, shone bright.

"Are you sure, my beloved?" the alpha asked. He had to make sure that Castiel had thought this through and would not regret his decision once it was too late "I do not mind waiting" Dean reassured.

"No, I am ready" Castiel raised his hand to cup Dean's cheek who leant into the touch "I want to start a family with you, my love" the alpha grinned wide down at the omega before he closed the distance between them and claimed his lips in a hungry, passionate kiss. The kiss soon turned needy and desperate as their hips started to roll. Dean shifted so their groins were aligned before he started to thrust down in earnest. The omega whined and whimpered in pleasure while his body writhed beneath the larger man. "Dean... please" he whimpered. Dean pulled away from his mate so that he could prepare his mate's hole. The omega groaned at the sensation as the alpha's fingers slipped inside two at a time. After the amount of times they had done this, it no longer took very longer for Castiel to be ready.

Two became three soon enough and the omega's hips were rolling down on the fingers inside him. It wasn't often that the omega let Dean take his time with him but when he did, the alpha cherished every moment. "Beautiful, my beloved. So, so beautiful" he praised as he stared down at the desperate body laid bare beneath him.

"Dean" Castiel wined and Dean knew that if he didn't get a move on then all control would be forfeited to the omega. Unwilling to let that happen, Dean slipped his fingers out and smirked as the omega wined in frustration at the loss. With the omega's eyes on him, the alpha raised his fingers to his mouth to lick the slick off of them. He groaned at the taste and heard his beloved moan at the sight which had him smirking around the digits. Once they were clean, the alpha leant down once again and let the omega explore his mouth to taste himself on his mate's tongue. Once satisfied, Dean pulled back again and positioned himself at the omega's prepared opening. As the alpha began his slow slide, the pair groaned in satisfaction. Dean loved how even after all the times they had done this, the omega was still almost unbearably tight. Whenever he was inside his mate, the alpha was at home.

Legs wrapped around his waist and hands around his shoulders while they panted into one another's mouths as they adjusted. Their eyes were locked and lips pressed together unmoving as they let the first wave pass. Finally, Castiel nodded and Dean gyrated his hips slowly inside his lover. Once he was positive his mate was ready, Dean slid out before sliding in just as slow. The omega gave out a frustrated sigh as his heels dug into the alpha's ass.

"I'm not going to break. Now fuck me like you mean it" the omega taunted. The words threw the alpha into action and he began to pump his hips in earnest into his lover. Castiel was breathless as he clung to the shoulders of the strong alpha and his heels dug in deeper. Dean smirked that he had finally made the demanding man shut up even if it was for a brief moment. "Fuck yes, Dean" he panted "That's it alpha, right there. Oh god yes right there. Faster" Dean growled that the silence hadn't lasted too long but he would be lying if he said the words didn't drive him onward. The alpha pressed his face into his omega's neck as he breathed in the familiar, comforting scent before he groaned low in his throat that soon they would be doing this for three days straight where the omega would be insatiable unless he had his alpha's knot. "Dean," the omega groaned into his air and snapped him out of his thoughts "Touch me" he demanded. The alpha braced himself on one hand and steadied his weight before he snaked his hand between them and stroked his beloved's erection.

Dean watched mesmerised as the omega's head threw back onto the grass covered ground and his mouth opened into a silent scream. The alpha swiftly closed the gap and latched his teeth onto the barred expanse of skin marking and claiming his mate. It didn't take long before the omega was crying out Dean's name and coming between them. Dean fucked him through it but as soon as he was done, Dean pulled out of his lover and sat on his knees. He stroked himself in earnest as the omega looked at him with half-lidded eyes and a satisfied grin on his face. While the alpha took in the fucked out look of his mate, it didn't take long for him to tip over the edge and enter his own bliss. He came over Castiel's body mixing their seed together before he collapsed onto his lover mindful not to crush the smaller man. Once down from his high, the alpha raised himself to hover over his lover and claimed his lips with his own. It was lazy and messy but neither minded in their post-orgasmic phase.

"Why didn't you knot me?" Castiel questioned once they parted.

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be tied together out here where it's no way near as comfortable as our memory-foam mattress" Dean replied. Castiel rolled his eyes and playfully slapped his shoulder "Plus I'm starving" Castiel chuckled at Dean's confession before pushing at his chest motioning the alpha to stand. Dean did so and held out a hand to help his mate to his feet.

"Come on" Castiel said once they were standing "I'll race you back. Last one there has to cook" without another word, the omega shifted and sprinted off back in the direction of their home. Dean smirked as he watched the black fur dart between the trees before he shifted and chased after his lover.

* * *

**A/N The next instalment will be with Castiel in heat which I'm not sure when will be posted yet. Also the title of this fic came from the song 'Worth The Wait' by New Empire. Great song by a great band if you're interested ;) Leave a review if you feel so inclined. I love them all**


	3. In Heat

**Summary: **Castiel's heat arrives

**Warnings: **Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Knotting, Mentions of Mpreg, Minor Somnophilia

* * *

It was a hot, wet sensation that woke Dean from his slumber early that morning. He struggled to open his eyes due to how heavy his eyelids were but the pleasure that was coursing through him had him trying his hardest to open them. As the wetness moved lower on his abdomen, Dean took a deep breath in through his nose. It was then that the smell hit him. Cas was in heat. At the familiar feel of his mate's lips wrapping around his hardening member, Dean's eyes snapped open while his hands grabbed onto the strands of his beloved's hair.

"Fuck" he grunted before the wet warmth disappeared and the sheet that had been draped over his lower half slipped away. Castiel's eyes peered up at him lust blown wide and a hunger within them that Dean had never witnessed. Before Dean could react, he had a needy, writhing omega in his lap and lips attached to his own. Castiel's tongue forced its way into Dean's mouth as his hands roamed the alpha's body. Dean groaned once again as the omega's lips slipped down his neck leaving bite marks and saliva in their wake. It all felt too surreal for the helpless alpha. The smell was overwhelming to his senses leaving him breathless and desperate for more. His inner wolf was crying out for him to bury his knot into his mate and breed him. However, the omega's smell and touch had him paralysed unable to move other than to throw his head back in pleasure.

In the midst of it all, Dean became aware of the warm breath of his mate against his ear. "I need you, Dean" Castiel breathed "I need you so bad. I tired... I tried to wait but I..." The omega was cut off as another wave of his heat burst through him and his hips thrust down onto the alpha's grinding his leaking member into Dean's hip. Dean watched awestruck as his beloved writhed and keened in his lap as he tried to calm his heat. As he moved against him, Dean could feel the slickness which leaked from the omega streak across him. Dean knew there was only one way he was going to be satisfied and that was with Dean's knot buried inside him.

Dean finally snapped out of his temporary paralysis and raised his hands from where they were gripping the sheets to hold firm onto the omega's rocking hips. Castiel's skin was hot to touch and covered in sweat making it hard for Dean to get a firm grip. He pressed his fingers into the skin as tight as he could and forced Castiel to stop his movement. He knew he was holding on hard enough to bruise but Dean failed to care as he lifted his whimpering mate so he was on his knees. He pushed him back so he was hovered over his groin as he slipped one of his hands down to grip his member and guide it inside his desperate mate. As soon as his head caught on Castiel's slicked rim, the pair groaned in unison before Castiel slammed his hips down and impaled himself on the alpha's cock.

"Fuck, Dean" the omega keened as he rocked his hips to adjust. It wasn't long before Castiel set a punishing pace of rising and falling while Dean had pressed his feet into the mattress so he could meet Castiel thrust for thrust. The omega was losing it and Dean could see it build as his limbs started to shake and his breathing grew increasingly laboured. He was barely coherent as he murmured his praise towards the alpha and Dean couldn't help but smirk that Castiel was actually wordless. "Knot me, Dean. Fill me with your pups" he pleaded. Without another word, Dean flipped their positions and pressed Castiel's back into the mattress with his legs in the air. Dean thrust in abandon with Castiel's legs thrown over his shoulders, the omega effectively bent in half. If the needy little gasps and hiccups for air were anything to go by, the alpha knew he was pleasing his omega and he was in no way uncomfortable.

The alpha could feel his knot swell at the base as his inner wolf drove him forward with utter need. _Fuck Mate Breed_ was all that ran through his brain as Castiel cried out his want. It drove the alpha crazy hearing his omega plead for his knot. He wanted nothing more than to give his mate what he wanted. Dean's hips stuttered as his orgasm approached while he moved his hand from his vice grip on Castiel's hip and gripped the omega's cock. His mate cried out in pleasure repeating Dean's name over and over like a mantra. His hand moved in time with his thrusts while the sweat from his body dripped down onto his lover. Dean was surprised when the droplets didn't sizzle and steam from the heat that radiated between them. His grip on his hip started to falter as the perspiration on both his palm and the omega's skin became too much. As he stared down at the man below him completely debauched and strung out, Dean came with a cry his knot fully expanding and tied the pair together. He was dimly aware of Castiel's own orgasm as the haze of his own pleasure faded and he collapsed onto the smaller man.

With one last hurrah, Dean flipped their positions which caused them both to wince at the tug on the alpha's knot as they rearranged themselves to be more comfortable. They soon settled with Dean propped up against the abundance of pillows that Castiel insisted of sleeping with and the omega snuggled into his chest. Dean idly ran his hand down his beloved's spine in a tender gesture as the heat settled in his body. When their heart rates had calmed and breathing somewhat steady, Castiel raised his head and smiled at the alpha before pushing their lips together in a tender kiss. Dean could tell the omega was tired already and they were only mere hours into his heat.

"Sleep, my beloved" Dean soothed as they parted one hand still on Castiel's back the other brushing his hair back from his face so he could place a kiss to his sweaty forehead "We will need our strength for the days that follow" Castiel simply nodded and snuggled back into the alpha's chest shifting his ass slightly which caused Dean to wince and his sensitive member to twitch.

"Sorry" Castiel slurred before he fell asleep with a soft snore. Dean stayed awake unable to sleep as he felt a protective surge over his mate. He had always been somewhat protective over Castiel when they were tied together but with the added circumstance of the omega's heat, he felt the need to stay awake and ensure his mate was safe.

Once his knot had finally contracted, Dean carefully shifted his mate so he was comfortably sprawled on his stomach on the bed. Dean had to swallow a groan as he saw Castiel's puffy pink hole clench absently at the loss and his seed spilt down the man's cheeks and thighs. However, there were some things he needed to deal with before the next wave hit and with a sniff of his mate's scent, Dean found that he didn't have long. Carefully, he extracted himself from the bed in order to let his mate get the rest he required before he slipped out the bedroom door and down the creaky steps. As he was trying to be quiet, he remembered the last step that was loose and avoided it as he made his way to the kitchen. Once there, he picked up the only phone they currently had in the house and rang his adoptive father, Bobby, who also happened to be his boss at the garage he worked at three days a week. It was still dark out and he knew the man would be pissed for waking him up early but he needed to tell him now while he had the chance. After a short conversation explaining the situation, Bobby told him to piss off and let him sleep after he told Dean to go deal with his mate and just ring him when they were more people friendly.

With that out of the way, Dean raided the fridge for bottles of water as well as the honey that Castiel had collected from his hive. With a loaf of bread, water, honey and a butter knife in his arms, Dean started to make his way back up stairs. When he stepped into the doorway, he almost dropped his supplies at the sight before him. Castiel had his ass in the air, face pressed into the pillows, three fingers thrusting into his abused hole as he thrust his hips into the sheets.

"Dean" he moaned as Dean stepped into the room and hurriedly placed the supplies onto the bedside drawers before he sat on his knees behind the pleading omega. "Dean, please" he pleaded as his fingers continued to thrust into his hole. Carefully, Dean grabbed hold of the tanned skin of Castiel's cheeks and palmed the toned muscle. The omega shivered under the touch as Dean saw more slick escape his entrance mixed with his own seed. Dean's wolf ached to be let out so he could mount his mate and knot him once more but Dean had other ideas as he cautiously raised his hand and closed his fingers around Castiel's wrist delicate yet firm. He pulled his mate's hand away from his rear and guided it to clench the sheets which earned a whine in protest.

"Shh my beloved," Dean soothed "I'm going to take care of you" His hands caressed his mate's rear and up his sides as light as a feather before he returned his hands back down to clench his fingers into the firm muscle of the omega's ass. Dean pressed his thumbs into the cleft and pulled Castiel's cheeks apart so he could get a better view of his gaping, leaking hole. Without another second to waste, Dean dove forward and licked at his mate's entrance lapping up the slick and semen that was running down the reddened skin. The groan that Castiel let out had the alpha grinning as he continued to tongue around the omega's rim. Castiel thrust his hips back into Dean's face to force the man's tongue deeper and the alpha was more than happy to oblige as he thrust his tongue inside. He could taste himself as well as his mate which had the alpha moaning which the omega seemed to crave as it caused the man to thrust his hips back again.

The omega continued to writhe under the alpha's tongue as he keened Dean's name begging for more of the sensation. When he was sure Castiel was about to come, Dean stopped his ministrations and rose to his knees once again. The omega growled in protest and was about to flip to his back but Dean laid a hand in the middle of his back forcing him to stay where he was. Dean quickly lined himself up and pushed inside of his mate who let out a deep sigh in relief. Overwhelmed by the sensation, Dean had to pause for a moment so he didn't pop his knot too soon. After he had calmed himself, he pulled out before he thrust back in rough and deep. Dean's inner alpha took over and before he knew it, he had one hand in Castiel's hair pressing his face into the mattress while the other gripped onto his hip where finger shaped bruises had already formed. His hips snapped at a punishing pace and although they were muffled, Dean could still hear the omega's cries of pleasure. When Castiel clenched around him as he came into the sheets, Dean's knot formed again and tied them together. As he came down from his high, Dean draped himself across Castiel's back and moved them so they lay on their sides.

"So beautiful," Dean whispered into Castiel's shoulder before he kissed the sweaty skin and nuzzled into his neck. Dean's hands wrapped around the smaller man's waist and settled over the expanse of skin silently hoping that something had already happened inside. He wanted desperately to be a father and he wanted to do it with his beloved mate. It was something he had dreamt of ever since he had first met the free-spirited omega and now they were finally mated and going through his first heat together it was a reality waiting to happen. Castiel sighed contently in his embrace before he pushed back onto the alpha and rolled his hips slightly. Dean let out a groan at the sensation "and also a tease apparently"

Castiel chuckled in reply as his hands moved to rest over Dean's while he turned his head and claimed the alpha's lips in a kiss. "I'm not a tease" he reasoned "Your knot is buried in my ass, Dean." Dean just smirked in reply before pressing another chaste kiss to his beloved's lips. It was something he would never tire of – kissing his beloved. Castiel's lips were soft and fit his own so perfectly he was sure that they were made that way. As if their bodies were designed for the other.

"I bought us food," Dean murmured as they parted "We need to keep hydrated. It's going to be a long three days" Castiel grumbled in complaint claiming that he was fine and didn't need anything but Dean forced the man to at least drink some water and eat a bit of bread and honey so that he wouldn't exhaust himself. Once they had finished, Dean wrapped his arms tighter around the man and pulled him even closer to his chest with his face buried in the man's nape. He kissed the soft skin and relished in the soft purr that erupted in the omega's chest. "Do you think we did it?" Dean questioned just as he was about to doze off.

"Did what?" Castiel replied his fatigue evident as he spoke.

"Got you pregnant" Dean replied shyly as nosed at his claim mark.

Castiel turned as best he could in their current state so he could look Dean in the eyes. Dean felt Castiel's fingers entwine with his where they were once again rested on his belly.

"Only time will tell my beloved" Castiel answered before he leant in and kissed Dean in an almost chaste kiss "We have three days, I'm sure you will impregnate me with your pups in that time" Castiel smiled and Dean couldn't help but smile in return because his mate was right, they have three days left of constant sex where Castiel's body would be begging for Dean to breed him. Even though his mate was so confident, Dean couldn't stop the worry and doubt that drifted in as his mate turned back around and fell asleep in the alpha's arms. Their fingers were still entwined over his stomach while Dean's mind ran relentlessly over the thoughts that maybe they weren't as compatible as they think and that maybe they couldn't get pregnant. Dean fell into a restless sleep full of nightmares of loss and heartache as test after test came back negative to the point where they stopped trying altogether so that they could spare themselves the anger and sorrow.

As the heat carried on, during their sexual endeavours, Dean's mind was solely on pleasing his omega and making sure he was looked after but as they settled down with his knot tying them together, it was hard to not let the same worries fill his head. However, he never let his mate know of his inner turmoil and after the three days ended, Dean tried hard to get back into the same routine they had before the heat came but it proved difficult. Castiel had made appointments with the doctors in town two weeks after his heat had finished as well as started to plan the look of the nursery that they would need. Seeing the joy and anticipation on his beloved's face every time he spoke of how great it was going to be when their pup arrived just brought back the look of devastation he had seen in his nightmares. Dean so desperately didn't want that look to ever become a reality.

Their hands were tightly pressed together as Dean's knee jumped up in down in anticipation while they waited for the results of Castiel's blood test. When the doctor finally returned to the room, all the doubt and anxiety washed away with three little words;

"Congratulations, you're pregnant"

* * *

**A/N Thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome. I'm sorry for the long wait I really struggled with this so I hope it's okay. Good news however, my laptop has been repaired so hopefully I will get the next update out sooner :) **


	4. Arguments & Accidents

**Summary: **All Dean wants to do is take care of his pregnant mate but Castiel doesn't see it that way

**Warnings: **Knotting, Mpreg, Mentions of Lactation, Tiny bit of angst

* * *

"Dean, can you come in here a minute?" Castiel called out from the nursery. Since the day they had found out the omega was pregnant three weeks ago, Castiel had been nesting hardly leaving the house unless he was tending to his gardens and his hive. It was as if he had a sudden need to finish every single thing that needed to be completed within the next month. Dean had asked him to take it easy on more than one occasion (especially when the morning sickness kicked in) but the omega had just told him that a little hard work was not going to cause any harm to him or the baby. Of course, Dean had reluctantly stepped back and let him work but he didn't relent on telling him his thoughts on the matter. The alpha was downstairs working on putting together some lunch for them both when he heard his mate call out to him. He promptly put the knife he was using to chop tomatoes down and washed his hands before he went upstairs to aid his mate. When he entered the room, he almost had a heart attack.

Castiel was perched on the top of the step ladder holding up a wooden beam with a nail between his lips but the hammer was on the floor. He pointed to the hammer and motioned with his eyes that he needed it while Dean still stood gobsmacked in the doorway.

"What the fuck, Cas" Dean admonished "You know you're not meant to be doing heavy lifting so why are you doing that?" Even though his eyes were towards the ceiling, Dean could tell the omega was rolling his eyes.

"Dean," Castiel sighed as he talked around the nail in his mouth "I am more than capable of doing this. It's not that heavy. Now can you please pass me the hammer? My arms are getting tired" He pulled out his puppy dog eyes and Dean knew he was done for. Dean let out a deep sigh before he moved into the room and collected the hammer grumbling the whole time under his breath how Castiel was an idiot and he should be resting not doing construction work. After all, Dean was the alpha in the pairing. He should be the one that was providing a suitable nest for his growing family while his mate rested. "Thank you" he said as Dean stepped up the ladder and handed him the hammer. Dean stayed where he was instead of climbing back down and held the beam in place so his mate could rest his arms. Castiel gave him a grateful look that Dean had shut up and just helped instead of telling him what he couldn't do. Dean knew that Castiel was hands on and hated standing by and doing nothing when he could help. In his condition Dean believed he shouldn't be doing that and he was worried that he was going to exhaust himself and risk harm to the baby or worse, himself.

When the beam was finally in place, the pair stepped off the ladder and onto the floor. Dean watched as Castiel looked upon his handy work with a smile on his face before his eyes shifted down and landed on Dean. His smile faded and his eyes hardened and it hurt Dean to see that his beloved was mad at him.

"Cas-" Dean started only to be interrupted by his mate.

"No Dean," he said as he stepped forward into Dean's personal space "I know you think that me being pregnant means that I'm going to roll over and let you take over but I'm not going to. I am perfectly capable of doing this and I will _not _step aside and let your alpha instincts takeover"

"Cas, you've got it wrong. I don't think that at all. It's just-"

"Just what Dean?" Castiel interrupted once again

"Jesus, would you stop interrupting me and let me finish my goddamn sentence?" Dean yelled he was getting agitated that he couldn't even get his reasoning out. When Castiel just stared at him expectantly and gestured with his hands as if to say 'I'm waiting' before crossing his arms across his chest, Dean let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose before running his hand through his hair "Look, it's just..." Now that he finally had the chance to let it out, he had no idea what to say and he drew up blank. "I don't know"

"Great, while you figure that out, why don't you go do whatever it is you were doing while I finish up in here" Castiel turned his back on Dean and waited for him to leave the room. Dean let out resigned sigh and turned on his heel to head back downstairs to the kitchen. He hung his head the whole way down and forgot about the stair that they had still not repaired and consequently tripped again. This time however, he didn't land on his feet like he usually did. He twisted round and landed with his foot bent putting all his weight onto his left ankle. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a crack as he cried out in pain. The rest of his body landed with a thump onto the wooden floorboards and his head followed with a thwack.

"Cas!" Dean cried out as he sat up to inspect his ankle. "Cas! Get down here" He let out a wince as he pressed a finger to the tender joint and knew he would need to go to the hospital to get it inspected, he hoped that it wasn't too bad but by the way it had already started to swell, he knew that it was.

Finally after far too long, Castiel appeared at the top of the stairs "Dean? What's wrong?" His eyes flicked from where Dean was sat at the base of the stairs to the loose floorboard and back to Dean again. Realisation dawned on him and his face quickly melted into worry and concern for his mate as he made his way down the stairs. Dean watched him as he avoided the broken step and collapsed onto the floor next to Dean. "Are you okay? What happened?" Castiel inspected Dean for wounds all over his torso and head before he finally laid eyes on Dean's ankle. Castiel moved himself so he was knelt at Dean's feet before he carefully lifted Dean's hurt foot and cradled it in his lap. Dean let out a hiss through gritted teeth at the pain the shot through him but tried to calm his expression in front of his mate. "Sorry" Castiel murmured as he continued his inspection "We need to take you to the hospital this looks bad"

Dean nodded in reply as he figured it was best to just do what Cas was telling him rather than cause another argument especially while he was in pain. Castiel gently removed Dean's leg from his lap and placed it down on the floor before he moved round to sit by Dean. He crouched on the balls of his feet and threw Dean's arm over his shoulders. Slowly and gently, Castiel rose to his feet bringing Dean with him. At one point, Dean accidently put too much weight on his injured foot and winced at the pain only to be scolded by the omega for being an idiot. Dean pouted the whole way as they limped over to the couch. Castiel pushed him down onto it before he left to head upstairs to find them some clothes to wear to the hospital. Ten minutes and a very grouchy Dean after being put into sweat pants and a hoodie later, Dean was sat, in the passenger seat of his beloved Impala with Castiel behind the wheel driving them to the ER.

They sat in tense silence the whole way with both of them still not over their petty argument. Dean cared for Cas it was as simple as that. He wanted both him and their unborn baby to be safe and healthy and doing all the heavy lifting and intense construction work was not good for either of them. But instead of saying that to his mate, he tripped over his words and thoughts and made him annoyed. Castiel thought that Dean was just giving into his alpha status and wanting him to turn into the omega that society decided he would be. Dean definitely didn't want that. He loved how Cas would call him out on his crap and how he didn't conform to traditional omega roles. It was what had attracted him to the omega even before he knew him personally. He just wanted his mate to think about his health and the health of their child. Dean didn't know what he would do if he lost either one of them causing the nightmares that had plagued him since that first day of Castiel's heat to come true. It was hard enough living through the nightmares let alone if it became a reality.

Dean was snapped from his thoughts by the impala rolling to a stop and a hand on his leg. Dean looked down at the palm that was rubbing circles into his thigh in a tender gesture before he followed the arm up to look at Castiel's face.

"I'm going to go get a wheelchair. I'll be right back" Dean nodded in agreement and Castiel patted his thigh before he stepped out of the vehicle to go get a nurse from inside. A few moments later and Dean was being wheeled into the emergency room and waiting to see the doctor. Dean sat with the rest of the patients in the waiting room while Cas went to go talk to the receptionist and sort out the insurance papers. His mate came back a little while later and took a seat next to him. They still hadn't spoken to one another and when the doctor called for Dean, Castiel wordlessly stood and wheeled him through.

"So what happened, Mister Winchester?" the doctor, Doctor Balthazar Roche, asked as he inspected the now bruised ankle. The man was tall with blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. He had been their doctor for a while now and knew all about Castiel's pregnancy.

Dean winced as he touched his gloved hand to the tender bruise before he replied "I slipped on the loose floorboard on our stairs and fell on it. I think I heard a crack but I can't be sure"

"Alright, well then, we'll do an x-ray just to be sure but I believe you've just severely sprained it. If I'm correct, we'll bandage it, give you some crutches and some medication for the pain and send you on your way."

Castiel had stayed silent the whole time he sat in the office with Dean. Once the doctor left, however, he finally broke his silence. "Dean, listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean to you" Dean looked over at his mate who had a look of utter devastation on his face as if it was his fault that Dean fell "If I hadn't yelled at you then you wouldn't have fell and we wouldn't be here right now" Dean watched confused as tears started to well up in his mate's eyes as he continued "All I wanted was for you to just let me work I didn't want this to happen and now look, you might have a broken ankle because of me"

Dean raised his hands to cup Castiel's cheeks and wiped the tears away from his mate's eyes with his thumbs. "Don't be an idiot" Dean reprimanded "It was my own stupid fault for slipping"

"But-"

"No, Cas" Dean interrupted "It's not your fault I slipped okay? I was distracted from our fight sure, but that was only because I was being an idiot and couldn't tell you how I felt. I worry about you. You're pregnant, Cas and you insist on running yourself ragged every day and it worries me. If I lost you because I didn't force you to relax I don't think I could ever forgive myself. I'm not saying I don't want you to nest and create the best nursery the world has ever seen. I'm just asking you to take it easy. Let me help you out. Alright?"

Castiel nodded as more tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry Dean. I don't know what's come over me. I think it's just my hormones"

"It's fine, my beloved. It's natural. I just need to learn to not let it get the best of me and not wind you up" Dean leant forward and placed a kiss to his mate's forehead before pulling him close and cradling his head against his chest. The omega cried into his shirt dampening the fabric before he finally cried himself out and pulled back.

"When we get back home I'm definitely making it up to you" Castiel grinned with a twinkle in his eyes. Dean smiled in reply because he could definitely get on board with that.

Doctor Roche was proven correct when the x-rays returned. Dean hadn't broken it which he was thankful for but he would need to keep off it for the next couple of weeks. He was given pain medicine and instructions to ice it for the next couple of days for 20 minutes every couple of hours. Castiel was quick to follow the instructions and as soon as they were home, he had Dean on their bed with his foot rested on a pillow and an ice pack on the swelling.

"I'm going to get you some food" Castiel said before he left the room. Dean sighed at how useless he was now that he couldn't put any weight on his ankle. All he wanted was to be able to help his mate with the renovations and now he couldn't even do that. His mind went to dark places as he lay there deep in thought. He started to put himself down believing that he was a pathetic excuse for an alpha and for a mate. He'd argued with his beloved and now he was paying the price. Castiel deserved better. When Castiel returned, he took one look at Dean and somehow knew exactly what was going through Dean's mind. "You need to stop that you know" he said as he settled on the bed next to Dean. He passed over the tray he was carrying and settled it over Dean's lap. Dean glanced down at the tray to see a bowl of tomato rice soup something which his Mom used to make for him when he was little whenever he was sick.

"Stop what?" Dean asked as he looked to his mate confused.

"Thinking that you're not good enough for me" Castiel said "Don't try and deny that you're not thinking about it" When Dean dipped his head and didn't look his mate in the eye, Castiel reached over and cupped his cheeks. "Stop it" Castiel whispered as he lifted the alpha's head "You are the perfect alpha, the perfect mate, the perfect wolf for me. You have such a big heart and you care so much about pleasing everyone else and making sure I have what I want that you overlook yourself. You need to see that you are just as important as anyone else. You are my mate, Dean. I want you to be happy. As you said at the hospital, neither of us is to blame. It was an accident so let's leave it at that and get on with our lives."

Dean nodded dumbly as best he could with Castiel's hands still cupping his cheeks before the omega smiled brightly at him which Dean couldn't help but return. Dean leant forward and planted his lips to Castiel's and told him with his mouth what he couldn't say with words. All too soon, things were getting heated before Dean accidently lifted his leg and had to pull back with a wince.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked worried about his mate.

"Yeah I'm fine" Dean replied as he set his ankle back onto the pillow. "Just a bit hard when you're sitting next to me to make out with you is all"

"Well…" Castiel drew out as he shifted the tray from Dean's lap and placed it on the beside drawers "in that case" Castiel shifted himself then before he settled straddling Dean's lap "maybe I should sit here"

"Mmm" Dean hummed as his hands found their way to Castiel's jean clad hips "I like that idea. However, I think you're wearing too many clothes" Before Dean realised what was happening, Castiel was out of his lap and stood at the end of the bed staring down at him.

"Maybe I could give you a show?" he asked as he bit down on his bottom lip. Dean loved it when he faked innocence. He could never grasp how his mate did it but he always looked like a blushing virgin when he wanted to be. He really knew how to look after his alpha.

"I'd like that a lot" Dean purred as Castiel blushed as if on cue. Slowly, Castiel raised his hands to slip the top button of his red and black plaid shirt out of its hole revealing inch by tantalising inch of the tanned skin that Dean loved to mark with his bruises. Castiel's eyes remained locked on Dean's as he continued to remove the buttons on his shirt while his bottom lip remained between his teeth biting down. Dean licked his lips as he watched the last button be removed before Castiel shucked the shirt off his shoulders letting it fall gracefully to the floor. Dean had to hold himself back from touching himself because he knew Castiel would scold him if he did so he didn't bother. It became excruciatingly difficult however when Castiel's fingers rose to play with his sensitive nipples. Ever since the pregnancy hormones kicked in, Castiel's nipples had been ultra-sensitive and the skin tender. Dean knew the omega would develop breasts later in the pregnancy and he'd be lying if he couldn't wait for the day they did. "Fuck Cas," Dean breathed as he watched the omega who had his eyes shut and head tilted back as he continued to rub at the sensitive nub "So beautiful"

Dean sniffed the air and could smell Castiel's arousal and he couldn't help the growl that left his throat. His mate opened his eyes at the sound and smiled at the alpha while he let his right hand drop slowly down his abdomen to the waistband of the jeans he had borrowed from Dean. Castiel didn't have many clothes and when they did have to wear something he preferred to wear Dean's anyway. Dean wasn't sure why but believed it to be due to the fact that his scent was comforting to his mate. Once the button was popped free, the zipper was pulled down which caused the jeans to slip off the omega's slim waist and pool at his feet. Dean let out a groan as the motion revealed Castiel to be without underwear and exposed to his hungry gaze. His mate's erection slapped against his stomach before he wrapped his hand around his member his other hand still rubbing his nipple. Dean took in the sight before him with wide eyes as his hands clenched in the sheets eager to touch himself but holding back just to please his mate. He knew if he didn't then he would be thankful for it later.

Finally, after what had felt like forever, Castiel stepped forward and knelt on the bed careful to avoid Dean's injured leg and crawled up the man's body. Dean could see the slickness on his thighs as he moved and groaned as the sweet scent of his mate assaulted his senses in another strong wave. Castiel stopped once he was atop the alpha's thighs and sat himself down with his knees pressed into Dean's hips. Without a word, Castiel reached down and took both their members in hand and started to stroke them in unison. Together, they groaned at the sensation. Dean's eyes threatened to roll back but he kept his gaze set on Castiel's wanting to take in everything his beloved offered. It never got old watching his mate in the throes of passion and he wanted to commit everything he could to memory every time they were together.

As the slick that leaked from Castiel's hole leaked down onto Dean's thighs, Dean couldn't stop himself as his hands grasped Castiel's hips before they slid down to palm at the muscle of his ass. He loved how firm and round it was from their runs together in both their wolf and human forms. Sometimes, their morning run would be in their human form through the woods and on those rare occasions, the omega would always beat the alpha. His human form much better suited to long distance running than Dean's. The omega sighed as Dean started to rock him more into his hand.

"Dean" he moaned as Dean's hand slipped into his cleft causing the tip of his fingers to rub over his slicked entrance. Dean smirked up at his mate as he slipped two fingers into his hole without warning. Castiel keened at the sensation as his hips rocked down onto the digits and back up into his hand. Dean made quick work of stretching his mate as he was beyond ready for his beloved to sink down onto him. "Dean" he gasped as his fingers rubbed over the sensitive spot inside him "I'm ready" Dean didn't need to be told twice as he slipped his fingers out and let Castiel do the rest. He knew if he tried to lift him, he would put pressure on his foot and it would cause a lot of pain and he really didn't want to deal with that now.

With Castiel's hands on his chest, his mate rose to his knees and shuffled forward so his he was hovered over the alpha's erection before he lined it up and sunk down on the hardened member. "Jesus Christ" Dean squeaked as Castiel bottomed out in one smooth slide.

"No, just Castiel" his mate smirked down at him before he rocked his hips gently as he adjusted. Before Dean was ready, Castiel started to rise and fall on the alpha's cock in a slow, sweet rhythm that lacked urgency but still held passion. Dean was on edge as the sensation of his mate's tight hole clenched around him as he lifted himself up as if his body was unwilling to let it go.

"Fuck" Dean cursed at the tight, wet heat while Castiel just smirked down at him knowing what he was doing to the alpha. Dean reached his hand up to cup the back of his beloved's neck and brought him down so he could kiss the smirk off his face. His tongue explored his mate's mouth like he had thousands of times before knowing exactly where to swipe his tongue to make his mate groan. Castiel's hips slowed as their kiss grew deeper and his hands tangled with Dean's pushing them into the mattress. Castiel's hands squeezed Dean's own as his hips picked up the pace. Their mouths were still locked as Castiel's hips continued to rock before he shifted his position slightly in Dean's lap and their mouths had to break apart as Castiel cried out in pleasure. Dean ached to press his feet into the mattress and fuck up into his omega but he knew he couldn't which made him feel helpless. Castiel's nose brushed against Dean's as they stared into one another's eyes unable to break their gaze.

"I love you, my beloved" Castiel gasped into Dean's mouth before he keened again in pleasure.

"And I love you, my beloved" Dean breathed in reply not sure he would be able to hold on much longer due to the omega clenching down every time that spot was hit which was nearly every rock of the man's hips. The familiar sensation pooled in his gut as he felt his knot swell and catch on his mate's rim. Castiel let out a groan as his hips thrust lower onto the knot trying to milk Dean's orgasm from him. Castiel gasped out "come for me Dean" and it was all over. His orgasm burst through him as he cried out Castiel's name and his knot stretched to full size seated inside his mate's body. When he came to, he realised his mate had streaked his release across his chest and was now draped across his body panting from his high. "I just want to take care of you" Dean suddenly burst out the connection between his mouth and his brain disconnected for the time being.

Castiel however didn't get angry or annoyed instead he smiled sweetly up at the alpha. "I know you do, my love" he placed a chaste kiss to Dean's lips which turned more passionate as Dean refused to let him move away by letting go of Castiel's hand where it was still pressed into the mattress and curled it into his hair on the back of his head. Eventually, Castiel pulled free with a gasp for air "How about from now on, we take care of each other?" Castiel suggested.

"Sounds good, my beloved" Dean smiled as they kissed once again.

* * *

**A/N Sorry it took so long it's been a busy week. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are pretty awesome ;) Leave another if you feel so inclined :) Hopefully the next update won't take as long but I'm not making any promises :P**


End file.
